AG189: Pinch Healing!
Battle Frontier |guest =Matt |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Sceptile, Ash's Corphish, Ash's Aipom, Brock's Marshtomp, Jessie's Seviper, Gardenia's Cacnea, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Butterfree, Fearow, Gloom, Diglett, Electrode, Matt's Wooper, Matt's Swinub, Piloswine (fantasy), Matt's Larvitar, Pupitar (fantasy), Tyranitar (fantasy), Matt's Seedot, Nuzleaf (fantasy), Shiftry (fantasy), Matt's Whismur, Loudred (fantasy), Exploud (fantasy), Matt's Makuhita, Hariyama (fantasy), Carvanha (school), Matt's Bagon, Shelgon (fantasy), Salamence (fantasy) |image =AG189.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =August 17, 2006 |uair =February 3, 2007 |major =To win against Brandon, Ash kept training at the Pokémon Center. However, Joy who is managing the Center faints on the floor. |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Matt, Samuel |local =Fennel Valley, Pokemon Center |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, Scott |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot Ash starts practicing his Pokémon for the battle with Brandon. Ash knows his Pokémon are in good shape, but needs to find his own battle style. Brock is happy, as he will make breakfast with Nurse Joy, but finds Chansey and Joy, unconscious. He is terrified to see her like that. Prof. Oak analyzed her and she got a flu, as she had to treat the Pokémon from Ash's and May's battles. Prof. Oak tells she needs to rest and she wakes up, telling she has work to do. The heroes agree they could run the Pokémon Center until she gets better, so Nurse Joy has not much of an option but to agree. Team Rocket is exhausted from yesterday's blasting off from Harley. Meowth tells they need to revise their plan, but they are on a crossroad. Jessie throws a stick to determine the path, landing on a Diglett and to a Gloom, who uses Stun Spore, affecting an Electrode. The Electrode rolls down to a bus, stopping it. May and Prof. Oak see Joy sleeping and Max rushes in, telling there was an accident on a road. Ash gets a call and tells they will be there - a Pokésitter's bus crashed and the Pokémon got hurt. Prof. Oak thinks they could ask Scott to bring them to the bus. The Pokésitter tries to calm down the Pokémon, but sees the car - Brock and Ash take the Pokémon in the car. Prof. Oak tells there are no severe injuries they got. Suddenly, a pack of Fearow pass by and Max and May see the Bagon unhurt. Team Rocket sees this and think they could capture, then make the Pokémon evolve into more powerful versions. The Pokésitter tells Bagon to go, but the Bagon chases a Butterfree passing by. Ash and the Pokésitter go, while Prof. Oak, Brock, Max and May watch over the other Pokémon. Bagon goes to Butterfree, but falls down. Ash comes to see if it got hurt, but gets attacked, then the Bagon runs away. The man tells Bagon is shy and wants to fly - it wants to evolve to Shelgon, then to Salamence. At the Pokémon Center, Max gives Wooper and Whismur food. However, Whismur does not want to, so Max calms it down by patting. Max then gives Whismur food, while May plays with Swinub and Seedot. May sees Larvitar and tries to get it cheered up. She goes to get Larvitar, though the response is she got pushed by a Sandstorm. Brock heals the Pokémon - Marshtomp uses Water Gun to heal the wounds. Oak tells everyone is healthy and tells Brock he has a gift for healing. Scott repairs the bus and is approached by the Battle Pyramid's judge, Samuel. Samuel tells Brandon should be at the Pyramid soon enough. Ash and the Pokésitter still search for Bagon. They hear it and see on a boulder. The Bagon jumps to fly, but falls into the river. Bagon came to another boulder for safety, but gets attacked by Carvanha. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, canceling their attacks. More Carvanha charge, so Ash throws a log and Bagon goes away, but comes back as the Carvanha cut the log. Ash sends Sceptile and jumps on the log, and by accident, Bagon is thrown in air. Amazingly, Bagon flies for a while, just in time for the man to get it. However, the Bagon is feeling weak - it got fever. At the Pokémon Center, May and Oak tell Joy they got everything in control. A Larvitar comes and Prof. Oak approaches it, but gets attacked by Sandstorm. Max comes to tell that Bagon got sick. May, Max and Prof. Oak meet Brock, Ash and the Pokésitter. Brock and Prof. Oak go in the operation room to heal it. Team Rocket see the Pokémon Center and disguise as tourists. Matt, the Pokésitter, blames himself for the trouble. Ash tells him not to worry - Brock and Oak will take care of it. May and Max give dinner to the Pokémon. Max rubs Whismur and Matt marks his ability. May gives Larvitar the food, making it feel better. Brock comes out, telling Bagon is better, but needs to be checked. Team Rocket come and tell they are here to help, as the members of the Union of the Pokésitters. They get all of Matt's Pokémon and depart by using smoke. Brock comes to Oak that the Pokésitters took Matt's Pokémon. Prof. Oak and Brock see Bagon's fever is worse, so Joy came to heal it. Ash, May, Max and Matt come to search and see Team Rocket (without disguises) took the Pokémon. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but Jessie reminds them they still got the Pokémon, so they'd be attacked as well. Meanwhile, Joy gives medicine to Bagon. Team Rocket departs, so May and Max have an idea - they order Larvitar to use Sandstorm, which makes the balloon fall down. The heroes free the Pokémon. Jessie sends Seviper and James Cacnea. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Seviper Bite, but, with the coast now clear, Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, blasting them off. Brock comes with news - Bagon is feeling better. Next day, Matt and the Pokémon are ready to depart. Matt drives the bus and the Pokémon wave goodbye, as well as the heroes, Scott, Prof. Oak and Joy. Samuel comes and tells Brandon found the Pokémon he had been looking for, so he will be facing Ash soon enough. Trivia *The plot for this episode contains elements from A Chansey Operation (Ash and company had to help take care of Pokémon involved in an accident), A Corphish Out of Water (a Carvanha-infested river) and Let Bagons be Bagons (a Bagon with dreams of wanting to fly). *This episode shares some similarities with The Brockster Is In!. They have a similar plot of Brock taking care of sick Pokémon that belong to a daycare worker in the absence of Nurse Joy and they are near the end of the series. *May didn't catch Larvitar, Max didn't catch Whismur, and Ash didn't catch Bagon Neither Debuts Character Matt Ability Water Absorb Gallery Nurse Joy is sick AG188 2.jpg The bus is wrecked AG188 3.jpg Ash gets tackled AG188 4.jpg The Carvanha eat the log AG188 5.jpg Team Rocket collect the Pokémon AG188 6.jpg Cacnea and Seviper attack }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura